The present invention relates to a shaving implement of the type having a plurality of shaving heads carried by a single housing and is particularly useful for shaving delicate areas, such as the legs or underarms. More particularly, the present invention relates to a shaving implement having multiple shaving heads wherein each shaving head includes a razor blade and a soap bar guard cooperable to provide smooth, comfortable, efficient and safe removal of hair.
Various types of shaving devices, particularly having a multi-shaving-head configuration, have been proposed or constructed in the past. Many of these devices, however, do not efficiently perform their intended function. For example, certain devices do not readily conform to the contours of the skin surface being shaved. This can lead to skin discomfort as well as an ineffective shave. In other devices of this type, the blades are arranged in a manner which may possibly nick or cut the individual using the shaving implement.
According to the present invention, the problems identified above and endemic to shaving implements of the multiple head type are minimized o eliminated.
Preferably, and in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a shaving implement having a multiplicity of shaving heads spaced one from the other and disposed about the shaving surface of the implement. The shaving surface has a plurality of apertures for receiving the heads. Each shaving head includes a razor assemblage comprising a razor blade and a soap bar guard. Each razor. assemblage, when located in its aperture, is also capable of linear and angular movement relative to the shaving surface of the implement which, in combination with each, facilitates safe, efficient shaving of delicate areas.
To accomplish the foregoing, there is provided a resilient sponge-like material underlying the shaving surface and apertures. Each razor assemblage is disposed and retained in a corresponding aperture and rests on the resilient material. The guard for the razor assemblage preferably has an outwardly directed flange which engages below the margin of the housing about the aperture to secure the assemblage in the implement and in bearing engagement with the resilient material. Preferably, the guard is comprised of an annular member having a central hub and a plurality of ribs extending from the hub outwardly and connecting with the annular member. The guard mounts on its exposed side, i.e., the side thereof remote from its underside and which bears against the resilient material, a razor blade having an outwardly directed peripheral cutting edge. The margin includes an upstanding portion which is spaced from the razor blade edge to define a soap bar guard therewith. There are also provided at least one through opening in the guard and openings in the resilient material underlying the guard into which shaving debris collected between the razor edge and the guard may flow.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the razor blade of the razor assemblage is flat and annular in shape overlying the larger diameter guard. The blade has a central opening which receives a pin projecting axially from the hub and which pin is deformed on the outer surface of the razor blade to secure the blade and the guard one to the other. In another embodiment hereof, the razor blade may be concave in shape. The central opening receiving the pin and the deformed head of the pin may therefore be disposed below a plane containing the razor blade edge. In this manner, interference with the shaving action by the connecting element between the razor blade and the guard, e.g., the pin, is avoided. In a still further form of the present invention, the razor blade may have a generally cupped shaped depression adjacent a central portion thereof. In this form, the pin head may likewise be recessed below the plane of the razor blade edge.
With the foregoing described constructions, and particularly the floating heads and the cooperation of the soap bar guard and razor blade edge, there is provided a safe, efficient cutting mechanism which may follow the various contours of the surface being shaved and provide a close shave.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a housing having a surface with a plurality of apertures therethrough. A body formed of resilient material is disposed within the housing. A razor assemblage is carried by the housing for disposition in each of the apertures and includes in each assemblage a guard and a blade. Each guard has an outwardly directed flange about its periphery and upper and lower surfaces. There are means cooperable between the flange and the housing for retaining each guard in a corresponding aperture through the body surface with the lower surface of each guard engaging the resilient material. The razor blade has a cutting edge about its periphery and means for securing the guard and the blade to one another.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a housing including a surface with a plurality of apertures therethrough. A razor assemblage is carried by the housing for disposition in each of the apertures and in each assemblage there is a guard and a blade. Each guard has upper and lower surfaces with means cooperable between the guard and the housing for retaining each guard in a corresponding aperture through the body surface. The razor blade has a cutting edge about its periphery and faces outwardly of the blade with means for securing the guard and the blade to one another. The guard has a periphery spaced outwardly of the periphery of the cutting edge of the blade and substantially equidistantly therefrom.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved shaving implement of the type having a multiplicity of floating shaving heads for the safe and efficient shaving of delicate areas and in a manner wherein the floating heads may effectively follow the contours of the surface being shaved.
These and further objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reference to the following specification, appended claims and drawings.